Her Last Smile
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: Aeris is running, to her end. Her feelings as she goes. CxA 100 Themes Challenge attempt, oneshot.


Yes, I'm back. Sorry I haven't been writing for a while, just had my birthday. But yeah, I'm back with ideas!

naruhinafan2010, twelve stories for the challenge, thirteen after this.

This is an entry to the CxA 100 Themes Challenge, this theme is prayer. And not fluffy I'm afraid. The next one will be fluffy, I promise you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the trees, Aeris' breath was ragged, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, she had to hurry. It was now or never, but then again, she didn't have a choice, only she could do this. Slipping and staggering while she ran, with a stitch on her side, she kept going, despite the fear that was making her stomach feel like it had knotted up. She had a thought run through her mind; I have to do this, I'm the only one that can. But even with this fact, she couldn't help but feel sad, she was going to leave them all behind, leave Cloud behind. And she was going to die with regrets, she knew it. The regret of what could never be.

_Hurry child!_

_Only you can do this!_

With the voices of her ancestors sounding in her ears, she picked up her speed slightly, but she had to stop after a few steps. The pain in her chest was getting to much. Leaning on a tree for support, she clutched at her chest, her breath coming out in short, painful rasps. He was coming for her, and she knew it.

_Run child!_

_The winged one comes closer!_

_Save us!_

Hearing this, she started running again, and looking straight ahead of her, she saw a clearing in the trees. Running out into the sunlight, she didn't stop. She needed to hurry, her end was coming, the page in history of the Cetra was almost over. She jumped down the stairs two at a time, running through the Forgotten City. She passed the houses of those long gone, and followed the voices beckoning her towards the heart of the city, it was almost over.

Running past the lake, she saw her reflection in the water's surface. She stopped for a moment, looking at herself for what she knew would be the last time. She looked frantic, and fear was plain to see in her eyes, but she had no idea what she was scared about. Everyone had to die sometime. But then it hit her once more, she was going to leave Cloud. And then a sudden pain took her heart, and she doubled over, as tears spilled from her eyes. Why didn't she tell him in his dream before? Why didn't she release before?

But it was to late now, she couldn't turn back, not ever. Carrying on with her journey, she walked toward the building at the side of the lake. It was in here, the alter where she would meet her end. Walking through the doorway, she stopped when she saw a fish blocking the entrance to the alter.

_Keep walking forward my child, the fish will know of your Cetra blood._

Recognizing her mother's voice from all those years ago, she walked towards the fish, seeing the stairs below it. As she approached the fish, it glimmered slightly, then started to fade as Aeris got closer. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, the fish had dispersed, allowing her entrance below. Walking down the stairs, the site before her made her gasp. It was beautiful, the water surrounding the alter.

Stepping towards the alter, she saw stepping stones that she would have to jump across to reach the top. She stopped, taking deep breaths. This was it, the end. She started jumping the stones, and by the time she reached the top, her heart was pounding. She knew she didn't have long left.

She began kneeling, her hands clasped together.

_This is it...Aeris..._

_Are you ready?_

She nodded, and closed her eyes, praying.

A few minutes passed, or was it hours, she did not know, but she heard voices, and footsteps running towards her. So they had come. But she didn't open her eyes, she knew what was going to happen. She sensed someone in front of her, and knew immediately that it was Cloud. Then she heard metal, but she still didn't open her eyes. She knew it would not be him that killed her, but someone above her.

And then she heard Cloud shouting at what he was doing, terrified that he had almost killed her, and she knew what she had to do. Opening her eyes, green eyes meeting blue, she smiled, she heard a rustle above, and then a explosion of pain, and her world clouded over.

_Upon the altar, wishing for peace, she gave him the last smile she'd ever give, before she met her end, in prayer._


End file.
